Wishes
by Naive Goth
Summary: Yami Bakura has a plan. And he's putting it into action. But what does it have to do with Anzu? And Ryou's caught inbetween... RxAxB and of course YYxAxB
1. Chapter 1

Bakura moved a hand slowly through Anzu's hair, making her shiver a bit. There was something suddenly diffrent about him.

"Tell me, Anzu, what are you thinkng?" he asked slowly, each word carefull pronounced. She glanced up from her book, staring up through the top of her skull to look into Bakura's chocolate eyes. He smiled down at her.

"I was kind of thinking about this book...," she said gently, her tone rather blank. His smile morphed, nearly into a smirk, and he began toying absently with the strands in his fnigers.

"Really? What's it about?" he asked carefully. He must be playing some sort of game with her, Anzu thought quietly...

"Bakura, you know exactly what it's about. Remember? We're studying? I was going to help tutor you-" she was saying, but stopped as Bakura suddenly captured her lips. She hadn't even seen him move, but suddenly they were mouth to mouth. She was about to scream, or hit him, but stopped, slowly feeling him pull off her. He smiled seductively, while Anzu still tried to recover.

"'Kay. Just curious," he said cooly. And blinked. A very blank expression crossed his face. "Erm," he said smartly. Anzu stared at him. He looked down, and jumped, pulling his hands from her hair as well. A few of the locks were braided together, though it wasn't exactly artistic or anything. Ryou moved his hand up to his mouth slowly, and touched it as though he was afraid it might bite him. Anzu still stared, but now at nothing. "Ah, what? I-I'm sorry...," he said quickly, dazed. A blush spreading across his face, he hurried form the room, grabbing his jacket, slipping on his shoes and hurrying off back to his apartment.

Anzu finally snapped out of it at the sound of her front door slamming shut. She glanced back at her book, then ran her tongue over her lips. Ryou Bakura had just kissed her. Out of absolutely NO WHERE. What the hell was that about?

Bakura played the scene over and over again in his head. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' he cursed himself. Letting down his guard like that? The spirit of his ring had just taken complete advantage of him and Anzu! For his own sick and twisted means! Something in the back of his mind suddenly began nagging at him, causing him to slow his angry pace through the school halls. 'But for some reason, the spirit shared the experience... and, and I liked it...' he thought numbly. Ryou shook his head quickly. 'Still stupid! You shouldn't have-'

"Oh! Hey, Bakura," Anzu said suddenly, glanicing at the oblivious white haired boy who'd just crashed directly into her. She forced on a smile, her same, usual, kind and gentle one.

Bakura felt his face heat up instantly, and he looked down at the ground. "Ah, hi... Anzu...," he replied quietly to his shoes. 'Why isn't she saying anything about it?'

"Our study session kind of got interrupted last time, didn't it? Do you think you're going to be okay for the test?" she asked politely. There was absolutely no hint that she had any lingering thoughts in her mind from Bakura suddnely kissing her out of nowhere for no reason.

(H-heh heh heh... Ah, Master, would you look at that? She's worried about you..) A voice in Ryou's head suddenly interrupted any further thought. He glanced up sharply.

"N-no...," he said in a quiet, near inaudible voise. Anzu looked at him, confused.

"Oh, well, if you want, we could study during lunch maybe...," she offered sincerely. Ryou looked at her again, and sighed.

"Uh, no, that's okay. I don't feel so good anyway. I, er-" he was saying, but stopped with a flash. "Actually, you know what, I think I'm fine. Yeah, let's do that," he agreed suddenly. Anzu frowned, her brow furrowed. There was that air again... an odd feeling taht she wasn't talking to Bakura anymore... Anzu nodded carefully.

"Yes, yes, okay then.. I'll, see you then...," she said quietly, and turned and wandered off trough the halls. Bakura smirked as she left, blinked, and frowned greatly.

"What are you up to?" he whispered to himself.

(H-heh... nothing, Master, Just, granting another wish...) was the voices reply. It would do no good to skip the meeting, Ryou decided quietly. He'd have to go, and hope the voice didn't try anything this time.. The chances of that were slim, though...


	2. Chapter 2

'Lunch. A time of congregation and of solitude. Usually I eat by myself, but I HAVE to explain to Anzu. She'll understand. That is, if the Spirit LETS me explain.'

Ryou Bakura entered the cafeteria, and the din hit him hard. But he pushed through, got his lunch, and headed to the table where Anzu was sitting, alone for once.

"Um, Anzu-" Bakura started. But was interrupted when Yugi came over.

"Hey Bakura, Anzu. Say, why aren't you eating with us today?" he asked. SHe blinked.

"Didn't Joey tell you?" she asked. Bakura looked between the two as Yugi shook his head. "I told Joey to tell you I'd be studying with Bakura today. Okay?"

Yugi was about to reply when a possessed Bakura slid in next to Anzu and kissed her. Anzu stiffened

"It's a study date," Bakura purred. Yami took over.

"BAKURA!" he growled. "Get your arm away from Anzu's waist!"

"Is that all your worried about?" Yami Bakura asked, unwrapping his arm from around her waist and using the hand to point her dazed head toward his face. He eyed the pharaoh, and kissed her lips briefly. Yami growls.

"I won't hesitate to Mind Crush you!" Yami glowered. Yami Bakura laughed, standing up and facing the other Dark.

"You already have," and Bakura threw a punch, knocking him back. The whole cafeteria turned to watch. Yami wiped his mouth of blood.

"I will not sink to your level of physical violence," Yami stated coarsely. Anzu blinked, clearing her head, and stood.

"Then _I_ will," she said, and threw a punch at Bakura. Of course, Bakura caught it and twisted her arm behind her back. He leaned in.

"You don't want to do that, _dear_," he hissed in her ear. SHe stared blankly ahead.

"You're right, I don't," she replied at length. Bakura blinked.

"You're agreeing with me?" Anzu replied by untwisting herself, and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Yami could think of but one thing to say.

"NANI!"


End file.
